The Secrets Are Out
by PhantomFandom13
Summary: of lavi found allen's secret and help her by play matchmaker. kanda is in for a big suprise...oh and lenalee being a badass girl :3 (not really a fan of lenalee but meh, I like it when she's being a badass). there will be a yaoi. yup you guess it right, it's Lucky! there's also a lot of ooc. flames will be use to burn all school works! yay!R&R
1. Chapter 1

**Phantom : Hello People~ this is my first time writing a DGM fanfiction and it's Yullen! with fem!allen and of course there's Lucky as well but that would be for later :3**

 **Allen : 0.0 I will be a girl?! why?! T_T**

 **Lavi : because you look cute, Moyashi-chan~**

 **Phantom : and of course Kanda will like you more...I think..**

 **Allen : I don't care! I don't want to be a girl?!**

 **Phantom & Lavi : well too bad!**

 **Allen : TT_TT**

 **Phantom : oh and english is not my native language, so excuse the errors...**

 **Lavi : enjoy~**

 **warning : cuss, ooc, fatherFigure!Cross (don't ask..), fem!Allen and others things..**

 **Disclaimer : MOI! MUAHAHAHA! *knifes coming my way* NOT MOI! GEEZ, TAKE THE CHILL PIL PEOPLE!**

 **Summary : of lavi found allen's secret and help her by play matchmaker, kanda is in for a big suprise...oh and lenalee being a badass girl :3 (not really a fan of lenalee but meh, I like it when she's being a badass)**

* * *

Allen was in bad mood. Why? because the Black Ordre's **Baka** Usagi a.k.a Lavi had found out her secret. Yes, the secret that Lavi oh so claverly found out was about Allen's true gender. Yes, she is a girl, a cute one-or so people said-.

That's beside the problem, the real problem was that Lavi now knew she was a Girl and that she also in love with the famous Kanda Yuu. And worse, Lavi the Baka Usagi suggested her to tell Kanda about her gender and her true feeling. Really, never in her life Allen wanted to kill Lavi.

'I'll kill all the bannies in this planet and then make Lavi eat them before I kill the damn Usagi in the most brutal way and laughing while doing so' Black Allen thought with a huge smirk on her face.

"err..allen-kun, you're kinda scary right now.." Lenalee said with a sweatdrop. Allen blinked before smiled sheepisly.

"ah, sorry. I didn't mean to scare you, lenalee.." allen said. Lenalee chuckled and shook her head.

"it's okay, so what happen?" Lenalee asked. Allen huffed before crossed her arms and pouted.

"Lavi what happen, he knows.." Allen whispered. Lenalee's eyes widened. Aside from Lavi, Lenalee knew she was a girl and of course Cross knew as well since he was the one who told her to dress up and acted like a boy. Oh and Komui, he knew as well. Don't ask how he found out..

"don't worry Allen-kun, If he tell anyone about it there's a hell lot to pay." Lenalee vowed. Her eyes darken. Allen smiled and chuckled. This is why she like Lenalee, behind the sweet persona lied a dangerous devil within. Once you messed with her darling friends, said hello to pain and if you messed with Allen, _**S**_ _ **he**_ **. _Will . Murder. You_.**

"thank you lenalee" Allen said with a smile. Lenalee returned the smile before stood.

"thank nothing, Allen-kun. That's what friends are for. Well I better go to make some coffee for Nii-san, see you later" and with that the young woman walked away.

Allen smiled before she returned to eating. There wasn't much left though, only a plate of her favorite Matarashi Dango. Allen paused. Something was wrong. No stupid rabbit at sight and no hot samurai glaring hole in her head.

 _'that's odd..'_ she thought before she felt a chill ran down her spine _. 'someone is plotting and I bet it's that baka Lavi.'_ with that thought, Allen ate her dango. once she finished she stood and put away her dishes. After that the young lady ran all the way to her room, prying to god that Lavi won't capture her.

* * *

Kanda was on his way to the cafetaria when a familiar yet annoying usagi called him

"Yuu-chan!"

Kanda twitched and ignored the call. But, much to his displeasure the annoying usagi already walking beside him.

"nee yuu-chan, have you seen Moyashi-chan?" Lavi asked, grinning like there"s no tommorow.

Kanda turned and glared at the annoying usagi. Said annoying usagi only grinned

"don't call me by my first name or I'll cut you in to pieces!" kanda snarled. And unfortunetly Lavi ignored him.

"maa, maa...anyway have you seen him?" lavi asked instead. Kanda clicked his tongue.

"che, he maybe stuffing his face in the cafetaria." Kanda said, rolling his eyes. Lavi grinned before took Kanda's hand and dragged him all the way to Allen's room, ignoring Kanda's threats.

 _'sorry, yuu-chan but I'm doing this for you'_ Lavi thought happily.

Meanwhile..

"that lavi, if he so much say a word about Allen's secret, I will murder him." Lenalee muttered darkly while giving her brother his daily coffee.

"err..Lenalee are you alright?" Johnny asked while gluping. Lenalee blinked and looked around. Everyone was sweating bucket, even Komui hid behind his papers.

"oh, sorry everyone. I didn't mean to scare you all." Lenalee apologized. Komui cleared his throat.

"it's okay. What's bothering you, dear sister?" Komui asked.

"lavi knows." was Lenalee answered before walked out of the room.

"what does she mean by that?" Reever asked. Komui sighed.

"it's mean Bookman will have to find another heir if Lavi don't stop acting like an idiot." Komui said. Everyone blinked before shuddered _. 'she's a devil?!'_

"my Lenalee is not a devil. She merely a guardien angel that protect her friends at all cost." komui said with a creepy smile.

"...Get back to work!" Reever yelled suddenly. Eveyong did as they told. Komui mentally laughed.

 _'serve them right!'_

* * *

Allen sighed in relife once she made it to her room. She opened the door and stepped inside before closed the door and locked it.

"made it.." she muttered.

"mmph?!"

Allen's eyes widened before she turned, her inoncence actived. Ready to attack whoever in her room.

"mmph?!"

Once Allen saw whoever in her room, her jaw dropped, eyes widened. Disbelife writen all over her face.

Kanda Yuu, her secret crush sat on her bed. His hands were tied behind his back and so was his feet. A familiar bandana covered his mouth. And Mugen nowhere in sight.

"K-kanda?" Allen gasped.

Kanda stopped struggling, his eyes narrowed once he saw Allen. While Allen kept on staring with mouth opened.

' _I am so going to kill that damned rabbit!'_ they thought in unison.

* * *

 **Kanda : mmmphh!**

 **Phantom : we can't understand you, yuu *sweatdrop***

 **Kanda : *glares at Phantom***

 **Lavi : anyway, don't forget to review~**

 **Phantom : see you next time~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Phantom : hello everyone^^ I'm back with another chapter of 'The Secrets Are Out'**

 **Lavi : and thank's for the review, fav and alerts!**

 **Phantom : thank's Lavi. Anyway, Moyashi-chan do the disclaimer, please~**

 **Allen : it's ALLEN! and PhantomFandom13 does not own D. Gray Man.**

 **Phantom : let's face it. if I own D. Gray man. . .let's just say Allen won't like it even a little bit ;D**

 **Allen : what is that suppose to mean?**

 **Phantom : secrets~ lavi, the warning please~**

 **Lavi : sure thing,**

 **Warning(s) : ooc, grammer error, lack of humour and others.**

 **Phantom : happy reading~**

'nyan' : Neah talking

'nyan' : Allen talking to Neah

 _'nyan'_ : thought

"nyan" : normal speech

* * *

Allen p.o.v

Once I get my hands on that idiot, he will be a goner...

"mmmphh?!"

a muffled voice brought me back to reality. Kanda still tied on my bed. I mentally groan. Why of all people it have to Lavi who found out my true gender?!. Sighing, I approach Kanda and took off the bandana that covered his mouth.

"there, now mind telling me why are you here, in my room, all tie up and gagged?" I asked, feeling a headache coming. Instead of answering, BaKanda decided to glare at me. I mentally rolled my eyes. Why did I even fall for an insensitive jerk like him?

'because he's hot?' another voice in my head teased.

'. . .uncle, please stay away from my love life..' I replied. I could heard uncle Neah chuckling. Yup, I know mana's brother a.k.a the 14th was a Noah and that he's in my head. Not that anyone should know...

"BAKA MOYASHI, UNTIE ME NOW?!" I blinked and saw Kanda glaring at me. I sighed before cut the ropes using my claws. After somemore glares, growls and sighs. Kanda finally free. I deactived my innoncence and sighed yet again.

"now that you are free, the door is that way.." I said pointing at the door. Kanda glared at me once more but didn't make any move. I meantally groaned. What is it now?!.

"what?" I asked blankly. Kanda growled before looked away. I raised an eyebrow. Huh?.

"..the damned usagi hid Mugen around here.." Kanda hissed. I stared in disbelife. Groaning, I started searching for Mugen. It's not under my bed, or in my closet, or the bathroom...where could be- suddenly I paused then my eyes widened. No..nononono! Don't tell me he hid Mugen in there?! I mentally cried before glancing at Kanda who's still searching for Mugen. Calm down, Allen. As long as he didn't saw 'them' everything would be alright. With that thought, I opened my closet and strated looking for a box where I put all my woman supplies. Glancing at Kanda to make sure he didn't see me, I opened the box and found Mugen lied innoncently on top of my woman supplies. With a small blush, I hurrily took Mugen, closed the box and closed my closet.

"I found Mugen" I announced to Kanda. Kanda snapped his head at me before took Mugen and strom out of my room without so much a thank you.

Not a minute later, I could heard Lavi's scream of terror and Kanda's scream of anger.

"GYAAAAAAAAAA! I AM SORRY, YUU-CHAN! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!"

"GET BACK HERE, YOU DAMNED RABBIT. AND DON'T CALL ME BY MY FIRST NAME, BAKA!"

"UWAAAAAA! I'M SORRY! I PROMISE I WON'T-GYAAAAA! SOMEBODY HELP!" I sighed before threw my self on my bed. Lavi's bandana still in my room. I shrugged. He will come to get it anyway.

"I hope Lavi can survive. . .so I could get my revenge on him. . ." I mused out loud before smirked when I thought a perfect plan for Lavi. "be ready Baka Lavi because I will have my revenge, but first I need Lenalee's help" I muttered darkly before stood and ran out of my room to find Lenalee.

Normal P.o.V

"GET BACK HERE, USAGI!?"

"UWAAAA! I'M SORRYYY!"

Kanda cursed under his breath when Lavi dodged another swing of Mugen.

"STAY STILL, BAKA USAGI!"

"NO!"

' _shit, if this continue yuu-chan will definitely kill me!'_ Lavi thought when he dodged Mugen yet again. _'hide, hide, hide. I need to hide!'_

"YOU CAN RUN, BUT YOU CAN'T HIDE!?"

' _shit!, WHAT SHOULD I DO?!'_

Suddenly pair of hands came out of nowhere and took Lavi before dragged him into the shadows.

' _now what?!'_

"shhh…if you want to stay alive be quite.." a familiar voice whispered. Lavi sighed in relieved when he recognized the owner of the voice.

"thank's Lenalee." Lavi whispered. Lenalee smiled sweetly, far to sweet for Lavi's taste. But it was too late for Lavi to escape, Lenalee already pulled out a handkerchief and covered Lavi's nose and mouth.

"mmph?!" Lavi's eye widened when he realized that the handerchief were druged. Slowly but surely Lavi lost consciousness. The last thing in his mind was

' _shit..'_.

Meanwhile..

' _where the hell is that baka usagi?!'_

Kanda growled dangerously low, making everyone around him back away in fear.

' _when I see that baka usagi, he'll be dead..'_ he thought before walked away to the training ground.

Allen, whose been watching everything from a far, chuckled darkly.

' _this is going to be fun, hemm..I hope Lenalee done with her part,'_ Allen thought _'well, time to see Lenalee's_ _creation..'_ a dark, twisted smile reached her lips when Allen thought all the plans she had in store for Lavi.

'you know, I always amaze how can a sweet girl like you could have such dark thought..'

Allen mentally giggled when she heard Neah comment.

'I don't know what are you talking about, uncle' Allen replied innoncently. Allen could feel Neah shaking his head.

'I feel sorry for that rabbit friend of yours..'

'yeah well, it's his fault.'

Neah snorted amusely which made Allen twitched. Her legs carried her to Lenalee's room.

'he was trying to help, you now…with extream method…'

This time it was Allen's turned to snort.

'yeah right, let's face it uncle. Kanda hates my guts like crazy and there is no way in seven layers of hell Kanda would go for someone like me…'

Neah sighed at his niece's insecurity.

'if you say so, my dear niece. . .'

Allen sighed when she no longer heard Neah.

' _it's not that I don't trust you, uncle. . .but everytime I love somebody. . .they would always leave early and never come back. . .'_

Allen took a deep breath before stopped in front of Lenalee's room. She knocked on the door and wait patiently.

"coming!"

Allen chuckled when she heard Lenalee's foot steps before the door opened.

"allen-chan, come in. Lavi is ready. . ." Lenalee said with a sweet smile. Allen smirked before stepped in as Lenalee closed the door.

Allen's smirked widened when she saw Lavi unconscious on Lenalee's bed. Beside her, Lenalee looked pleased with her creation.

"great job, Lenalee. Now all we have to do is to take lavi inside the Ark," Allen said "which is easy because I place the door inside your closet." Allen added. Lenalee nodded before opened her closet.

"by the way, where's Link?" Lenalee asked out of the blues. Allen sweatdropped.

' _she just realize it?!'_ Allen thought.

"dunno, but he tell me that he will be back in two weeks." Allen mused.

Suddenly Lenalee stood in front of Allen with a grin. Allen back away a little in fear.

"err..Lenalee..?"

"that's mean we can have a girl's day out!" Lenalee squealed. Allen blinked before tilted her head.

"sure. . . but what if Komui-san say no?" Allen asked.

"don't worry, he'll say yes." Lenalee assured. Allen sighed before nodded.

"alright then." Allen said.

"great, now help me with Lavi. He's kinda heavy, you know" Lenalee said.

"don't worry Lenalee, I know.." Allen said, remambering the Ark incident. Lenalee gave her a look. Allen sighed before helped Lenalee. And together they went inside the Ark to start Lavi's punishment.

* * *

 **Phantom : R &R?**


End file.
